


Vader

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin and Kylo are not related, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hux is along for the ride, Kylo and Hux are 17, Kylo is a Fanboy, M/M, Multi, Vader is a Rock Star, Vader made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Kylo wants to meet his idol, the lead singer of Darth Vader, and to get laid. Hux comes along as support (and because he's suffering from a pesky case of Feelings.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating finishing my long Kylux fic, so have this one instead. I'd say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie.  
> I’m imagining Episode III look for Anakin here.

Kylo slammed the door to his room and fumed. Just because he was three months too young to attend the concert didn’t mean that he had to miss the opportunity of the lifetime! 

He flopped on his bed and looked at the poster of Anakin “Vader” Skywalker, the lead singer of Darth Vader and cause of many wet dreams. He pushed his hand in his pants and grabbed his cock, not even caring if his parents would walk in on him. He pulled on his cock and imagined being fucked by Vader – both wearing his mask and with the sexy smirk on his scarred face. 

“Jesus Christ, Kylo,” an appalled voice rang out. 

Kylo turned his head to see Hux at the door, his face redder than his hair, and winked. His hand never stopped and it didn’t take him long to come. He had been on edge ever since he heard that Vader was coming to his home town. 

Kylo wiped his hand clean to his sheet, but didn’t bother to button up his pants. Hux had seen him in less clothing. 

“Can’t you at least make your bed or something?” Hux grumbled. 

He walked through the room to pull the window open – “it stinks like sex in here, Kylo” he could imagine Hux griping – it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Nah, why bother,” Kylo said and watched as Hux picked up some of his dirty clothes into a pile. “You’re not my mom, you know.” 

“Thank the gods for that. What did she say?” 

Kylo turned to face the wall and felt his eyes burn. 

“She said no. I’m not of age and that’s it. Stupid bitch.” 

Hux sat on the bed behind him and sighed. His fingers dipped into Kylo’s hair and combed through it. It always calmed him. 

“What about that friend of your father’s? What was his name? The one who got us booze before. Maybe he can score fake IDs.” 

“Maybe…”

Hutt in fact could score them fake IDs and did. Kylo already had the tickets – he had bought them as soon as the concert was announced. Vader didn’t usually tour here and it could be years before he had the chance to see them again. Hux was hesitant about this, but Hux was hesitant about everything involving breaking rules. He made sure to push condoms at Kylo, though. 

“If you succeed. Don’t let him fuck you bare, you don’t know where his dick’s been.” 

Kylo smiled and hugged Hux, messing up his hair. He sputtered in indignation, but didn’t fight him. 

“Thanks. I know you don’t approve, so thanks.” 

Hux blushed, but nodded. They lay down on his bed – Hux grumbled about the state of it, again – and made plans, staring at the Vader poster, heads together and Hux’s arm thrown over him. 

\---

Kylo wore his “Vader slut” shirt into the concert – it was well known that the fans Vader picked to go backstage were usually the ones making their interest clear. There was one specific song – performed close to the end of the show and without the helmet – during which he picked whom he wanted to fuck. Kylo’s tight pants would not show in the crowd, but the shirt would – and he had torn off the sleeves to show his muscular arms and the Darth Vader helmet tattoo on his left shoulder. His mom had pitched a fit when she found out about it, and Solo had gotten an earful, too – she rightly assumed that it was one of his father’s friends who had helped him get the tattoo considering that he had been barely 16 at the time. 

Hux just wore black – he had no particular interest in the band, but came to keep Kylo company and to comfort him when Vader picked someone else, or so he said. He had withstood Kylo’s obsession well for years and was the truest friend he’d ever had. Last year he’d even gotten Kylo the limited edition signed copy of the single for the song he most wanted to hear today. Kylo had cried when he opened the present and pulled Hux into a hug. Hux had been flustered and babbled how he knew his mother would not let him get it and it _was_ his birthday and he knew how much Kylo wanted it. Kylo had just pulled him closer and whispered “thank you” into his ear. The pin-up style photo of Vader that came with it was framed, but kept out of the sight of his disapproving mother. 

Kylo was getting nervous the closer they got to the venue – they were there ridiculously early, but he wanted to get into the front so he had the best chance of being picked by Vader. There were already eight people at the doors before them and Kylo swore – some had clearly been camping there. He didn’t recognize any of them, so it was possible that at least some were from out of town – there weren’t many Vader fans as fanatic as he was in this town. 

“Calm down,” Hux spoke and grabbed his arm. “We can still get to the front.” 

Kylo looked at him and drew in a deep breath. Hux was right, of course. He lit a cigarette and offered one to Hux. Hux lit it from his and Kylo smiled at him. 

“That’s still gay,” he smirked. 

Hux rolled his eyes and Kylo laughed, relaxing. They were here, they had fake IDs, and even if Vader didn’t pick him, this would be the first time he saw them live and his best friend in all the world was here with him. Life could be worse. 

Kylo chose to be in the middle of the second row rather than to the side of the first. Vader spent most of their performances near the middle and he had the best chance of being noticed here. It made him nervous that so many of the others had Vader slut shirts – Hux was one of the few at front who didn’t. Hux was warm at his side and Kylo rested his head on Hux’s shoulder – he was tired of standing around. They still had an hour before the show was scheduled to start. Hux leaned his head against Kylo’s and they stood like that until his neck started to disapprove and Kylo straightened. 

When the intro started to play, the voice-level in the venue went through the roof. Kylo shouted with the others and shared a smile with Hux who was also shouting. He knew that Hux knew all the lyrics to the songs – he had heard them enough times through the years as Kylo’s best friend. Then the lights flared and he forgot all about Hux because Vader was right there in front of him. 

He was fit and gorgeous and the scar on his face made him seem fierce. He wore black leather – the pants were so tight that Kylo wondered if he had someone help him pull them on – and his shirt was open to the navel, baring his toned chest. He was so close and _real_ and Kylo couldn’t believe his luck that he was here today. 

The music was explosive and the guitars heavy and Vader twisted and spun with the music. When the assistants brought his cloak and helped him put it on, he looked at Kylo and _winked_ just before he pulled the helmet on. His voice changed and the music turned more electro as he rasped the lyrics. Kylo screamed and jumped. 

When that song came he was all sweaty with his hair glued to the sides of his face, but so was Vader – he knew that the lights on the stage were very hot. The press of sweaty bodies didn’t help the heat in the audience, even if he hadn’t been jumping and shouting the whole time. His throat was dry and he was in desperate need of water, but he didn’t care about that because it was that song and this was the defining moment of his life. 

Vader moved to the heavy bass beat and the dirty lyrics flowed from his tongue – he licked his palm and rubbed his hand against his crotch and Kylo’s lips parted – he knew that he was blushing from more than the heat. All the fans in Vader slut shirts pushed closer and it was getting difficult to breathe – everybody wanted a piece of the gorgeous man in front of him. 

Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair and it pulled him forward and wet lips closed over his – an invading tongue pushed into his mouth and Kylo gasped, opening for it. The lips left him and Vader pulled back, winking at him, and Kylo felt his heart beat faster than the beat of the music. A girl next to him burst into tears, but someone else pounded his back in congratulations, and Vader smiled at him before he turned away to continue the song. The dirty lyrics flowed through Kylo and he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He turned to search for Hux and saw him a little to the side, a few people between them – and Hux smiled at him, his eyes wet. Kylo grinned back and didn’t realize how strained that smile had seemed. 

After the show he pulled Hux to the backstage door and the security waved them both through. 

“Kylo, I don’t think-” 

Kylo ignored him and pulled him with him. He wanted Hux to meet the band, too. 

“Hey,” said Vader as he noticed them and sauntered closer. “Who’s your friend? Is he here to play?” 

His eyes flicked down to Hux’s plain black t-shirt and Kylo shook his head. 

“No, he’s here just to say hi – that was an amazing show.” 

“Well he can come with us to the hotel, if he wants to – there is plenty of booze to go around. I’m hoping that you’re up for a private party,” Vader said, pulling the collar of Kylo’s Vader slut shirt. “I like your tattoo, by the way.” 

“Thanks,” Kylo said and smiled at him. 

\---

Hux did come to the hotel – he wanted to make sure that Kylo got home, if he got too drunk, as he had done before – and the last Kylo saw of him, he was sitting on a couch and chatting with the bass player about the way the lights were programmed for the show. Vader pulled him away and he followed. 

Vader offered him the whisky and it burned, but the following little buzz made him loosen. He allowed Vader to push him to the bed and gasped as the wet mouth sucked on his neck and groping fingers pushed underneath his tight shirt. 

“You’re fit,” Vader said approvingly, “and you’re cute when you blush.” 

Kylo blushed at his words and Vader laughed, pushing his shirt up. Kylo let him pull it off and swallowed the whisky Vader let drip into his mouth with a kiss. Firm hands divested him of his clothes until he was naked underneath a still clothed Vader. 

“Hey, not fair,” Kylo complained and attacked his clothes. 

Vader laughed and allowed himself to be stripped. When Kylo pulled his cock out, he couldn’t help tasting it. Vader’s fingers slid into his hair and pushed him down, making him take more of it. Kylo sucked on it, knowing that his inexperience must be evident, but hoping that his enthusiasm made up for it. 

Vader didn’t comment on it, but pulled him up and sucked on his neck. He pushed Kylo down and reached between his legs, past his straining cock and balls, and pressed a finger against him. 

“Yes,” Kylo breathed and Vader smiled. 

Kylo had fingered himself before – something else Hux had walked in on – but it felt different when it was Vader’s fingers inside him. He gasped when Vader brushed over his prostate and tried to relax so the lubed fingers could be replaced with something else. He didn’t need the condoms Hux bought for him – Vader had his own and rolled it on before nudging Kylo into better position. 

Kylo gripped the sheet when Vader pushed inside him – it burned, and he wanted to pull away. Vader held him down and pushed deeper, until Kylo was fully penetrated. He shook and hid his face against the mattress. 

“There – that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Vader spoke against his ear and pulled at it with his teeth. 

He pulled back and pushed back in, and after a while it started to feel good. Kylo pushed back and got an encouraging hum in return. Vader sucked on his neck and Kylo knew that he’d have a bite mark there the following day – he moaned and Vader fucked him harder, aiming his thrusts so he brushed against Kylo’s prostate. Kylo panted and turned his heated face to the side, watching as Vader pushed his hand against Kylo’s, making him let go of the sheet, and pressed it flat against the mattress. He held Kylo immobile between his hands and his cock and used him, pulling moans and shivers out of him. 

Vader came first and collapsed onto Kylo’s back, panting. After a while he pulled off and flopped to the side. He pushed a hand underneath Kylo and grabbed his cock, pulling, and it didn’t take long for him to come. Vader pulled his hand free and made Kylo lick his fingers clean – it was humiliating to eat his own come while Vader watched, but at the same time it felt sexy, and Kylo didn’t mind having those fingers in his mouth or anywhere on him. 

“So that was your first time,” Vader said, nonchalant. 

Kylo swirled his head to look at him. 

“You knew?” 

“You had the look of a virgin and it was confirmed when you sucked my dick. You were enthusiastic, but had no experience. I don’t mind-” he glanced at Kylo “I like it. It’s hot knowing that you’re the first.” 

Kylo relaxed. He also didn’t resist when a while later Vader’s hands started to explore his body, clearly preparing for a second round. That was when the door banged open and the bass player peeked in. 

“Oh good, you’re done fucking. This one’s friend is panicking – something about a message and getting busted.” 

“Hux?” Kylo sat up, worried, and then the words registered. “Oh shit.” 

Vader lifted an eyebrow and spoke. 

“Send him in, Obi-Wan. I’ll deal with it.” 

The bearded head nodded and disappeared and Hux was pushed in. He seemed entirely sober, something Vader also noticed. Hux flushed when he took in the scene and Kylo felt his face heat up. Hux had seen him in similar state before, but he had been alone – this was different. 

“So – you got busted?” Vader prompted. “And now you’re in trouble, so why not enjoy this before whatever consequences you’re in for? Come and take a drink. You can sleep it off here.” 

Hux got closer, careful about where he looked, and took the offered whisky. He took a long drag and offered the bottle back. Vader waved his hand towards Kylo and he accepted the bottle, sipping. The whisky burned. 

“So, the way I see it, you” – Vader pointed at Hux – “have a crush on this one” – he pointed at Kylo – “and he probably reciprocates your feelings.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open when Hux didn’t deny it. 

“So, since we’re fucking anyway, do you want to join in? Because I would be happy just wanking and watching you two fuck. Take more of the whisky before you answer.” 

Hux opened his mouth and Kylo knew that he was going to refuse. 

“Or-” Vader spoke before he had the chance “you could just watch while I fuck your friend again. Which would you prefer?” 

Hux hesitated. He hesitated and suddenly Kylo realized that he didn’t want him to say no. 

“It’s ok, Hux,” he said, and Hux looked at him. 

“Really?” His voice was hesitant. 

“Yes. You’ve seen me with my fingers up my ass, how much different will this be.” 

“Very,” said Hux and Kylo knew that he was right, but didn’t care. 

“Come here.” 

\---

He and Vader stripped Hux together – Vader kissed his neck and Kylo bristled – Vader laughed. Neither of them knew what to do when Hux was naked, so Vader took control. 

“You want to fuck him, don’t you? His ass is already stretched for you. Here, push your fingers in, feel how hot he’s inside.” 

Kylo moaned when Hux pushed his fingers in – he was still sore, but focused more on the reverent look on Hux’s face as he slid two of his fingers in and out of Kylo. 

“Did you know that he was a virgin when I took him? Do you want to see how beautifully he’ll open for you? His reactions are so real.” 

Kylo pulled his legs up and tried to relax, listening to Vader’s voice as he spoke Hux through prepping him – “even though he’s now loose enough, you need to remember to prep him when you fuck him later” – and watched as Vader rolled a condom over Hux’s cock. Hux lubed it himself and looked at Kylo, clearly as overwhelmed as Kylo had been when Vader was about to fuck him. Kylo smiled and reached to cup his cheek. It felt hot and Hux turned his head to kiss his palm. 

He pushed, and Kylo gasped, but it didn’t burn as badly now that he was stretched properly. Then he realized that Hux was inside him and pulled him close, unwilling to let go. He realized that yes, he did have feelings for Hux, and he was an idiot for not noticing. Then Hux moved and he focused on feeling. 

Kylo moaned as Hux fucked him and Vader pulled his head to the side, kissing him sloppily and pinching a nipple before pulling back to watch. One of his hands pulled lazily at his dick and Kylo realized that Vader was getting off to watching Hux fuck him, this was so unreal – and then Hux hit his prostate and Kylo twisted underneath him, whimpering. 

“That’s it – aim for that spot,” Vader spoke and Hux did, always precise in his movements. 

Kylo crossed his legs over Hux and pulled him deeper, hands buried in his hair and then they were kissing. It was their first kiss – not counting a shared joint – and it was so weird to have it when Hux was balls deep inside him that Kylo laughed. Hux bit his lip in response and Kylo moaned, feeling his orgasm getting closer. 

A hand wrapped around his cock and Vader’s head was on his shoulder, sucking on his ear, and Kylo shouted as he came. Hux looked at him and his mouth fell open as he came. He collapsed on Kylo and Kylo felt his short hair tickle his cheek – Vader’s head was still on his other shoulder. 

Hux twitched and Kylo opened his eyes to see Vader’s hand caressing his back. Kylo pushed it away and Vader laughed. 

“Territorial, are you? Maybe you should claim that cute ass before someone else has the chance to.” 

It felt weird to have Hux this close to him and to know that he had been even closer. He pushed Hux to the side and curled against him, allowing Vader to curl against his back. Fingers slid inside him and Vader kissed his neck. 

“How sore are you?” 

Kylo blushed and looked at Hux – he wasn’t upset, only resigned, and nodded at Kylo. He held Kylo and swallowed his gasps as Vader thrust into him, pushing his leg up and ahead to rest over Hux’s hip. Their cocks rubbed together and Hux reached down to grab both of them. 

Kylo winced when Vader finally pulled out – he was not going to sit down anytime soon – and kissed Hux deeply as he got them both off. All three dozed off. 

They kicked Vader off in the middle of the night when the man got too handsy, but he was a good sport about it and went to “find Obi-Wan to ride his dick,” if his grumbles were to be believed. 

When they woke up again it was light out and Kylo’s ass was throbbing. He hissed when he moved. 

“Maybe next time when we fuck you should top,” Hux muttered against his neck. “I think it will be a while before your ass is ready to be rammed.” 

Kylo bit him in response and hummed. “Maybe. He did have a point. I don’t want anyone else claiming that cute ass of yours.” 

“Really, Kylo?” 

Hux sounded appalled and Kylo laughed. 

“It _is_ cute. With the freckles and everything. I want to bite it.” He snuggled closer. “And maybe, when my ass has recovered, you can fuck me with the Vader helmet?” 

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t fit in your ass, Kylo.” 

Kylo heard the disgust in his words and chuckled. 

“But maybe. If you beg me prettily enough.” 

It turned out that they only got busted to Kylo’s dad and he agreed to keep it a secret from Kylo’s mom, in exchange for them helping him at the garage. They were not happy about it, but agreed, and while Leia was suspicious about their sudden compliance, she let it go. 

\---

Two months later, Hux came into his room waving tickets to another Darth Vader show. 

“Obi-Wan sent them. Said that we’re invited to the afterparty, but that Vader’s ass is claimed.” 

“So is mine,” Kylo kissed him, “and so is yours.” 

Hux blushed, but didn’t resist when Kylo maneuvered him onto his bed, letting the tickets drop to the messy floor. 

“Do we have to fuck under that poster,” he grumbled again, pointing at the Vader stretched at the end of the bed. 

“I can fuck you from behind so you don’t have to see it,” Kylo said, sucking on an earlobe. 

“Kriff it,” Hux swore. “It’s not like he hasn’t seen us fucking before.” 

Kylo laughed and pulled Hux’s shirt up. They’d talk about the concert later – it may be too far for them to afford anyway – and this was more important. He listened to the soft sounds Hux made as he teased him and smiled. 

“So how about that helmet?” 

“Sod off, Kylo!” Hux groaned and parted his legs to allow him closer. “I am not attracted to toasters.” 


End file.
